Key of Kisses
by CLAMPfan21
Summary: Summary: Syaoran and the gang end up in a world full of magic.  All seems regular, just like when they go to new worlds in search of a feather, but it also happens to hold more than one feather. Complete Summary inside. SxS
1. Arrival

**Summary: Syaoran and the gang end up in a world full of magic. All seems regular, just like when they go to new worlds in search of a feather, but it also happens to hold more than one feather. And they are located very far from each other, and each of the feathers guarded by either magic, brute force, or unholy creatures, or more likely, a combination of the three...((a bit of SxS))**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the characters, or materials that CLAMP has produced. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, won't I? I'd be writing the real thing!**

**A/N: **

**Hiya! This is my first chapter, first story too, so don't be harsh. Comments are appreciated especially constructive criticism. Flames are not nice, but send them in anyway, if you feel like it.**

**On with the story! (Gulps)**

* * *

"Mokona can't wait! Ka Puu!!" yelled the little white creature as it went up in the air with a flash of bright light, which enveloped the small group, which included the archeologist Syaoran, the princess Sakura, the magician Fay and the master swordsman Kurogane. 

They were starting to travel to a new world, which they were used to by now, since they were working together in order to retrieve Sakura's feathers, which contained fragments of her soul, her memories. They had just finished collecting the feather found it that world, that was protected by ninja squids and stealth whales, which was easier said than done.

And then, the group, still enveloped by the light, shrank into small, shiny balls, which were swallowed by Mokona, and the balls were plunged into the passages connecting worlds to one another.

The group, now in their regular form, passed through the roads connecting worlds rather quickly, and then landed on the world, on top of a cliff overlooking a medium-sized town with a tower as its most interesting feature, in a not-so-favorable position.((A/N: Lol, they're like when they land in new worlds, one on top of the other.))

Kurogane, as usual, was at the bottom, face down ay the dust, with Fay lying on top of his muscular back, still smiling, and Syaoran landing sideways across Fay's body, Sakura falling down neatly, on top of the three men, and finally, with Mokona a feet away from the tangled group.

"Sakura, are you alright?" was Syaoran's immediate query when the group got untangled from their obvious mess from landing. He was very concerned about the princess, "Yes, I'm fine," Sakura responded politely, looking at Syaoran with a bit of gratitude, for she had something soft to land on. A moment of rather awkward silence passed, which was broken by Kurogane, with his remark ok, "you white bun," he said, addressing Mokona, who was watching them happily, "can't you make us land a little smoother?" he asked irritably, wiping some dust off his black robes.

"Aww, Kuro-rin," responded both Fay and Mokona cheerily, calling Kurogane with his pet name, "as least we had landed on something soft!" Fay added casually, which left Kurogane fuming at his insulting remark, running very quickly at a smirking Fay, with Mokona tailing behind him. He was trying to catch them, but nimble Fay proved to quick for the warrior, who was out of breath quickly, while Fay was still laughing and smiling.

Syaoran was ignoring the rather childish display in front of him, although a trace of a small smile was upon his face, and Sakura was giggling quietly, watching Fay throw minor insults at the breathless Kurogane, who was still muttering swears, and sweat on visible on his forehead and making his hair shine weakly in the morning sun of the world.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather in this world?" Syaoran asked, looking at the little white creature, which was happy, as always. Mokona squinted in concentration of detecting a feather, and after a while, responded, "Yes, I can, and I think there are more than one feather in this world," it said, a bit tired from concentration, but happy since it discovered that feathers were in the world. "Since I'm detecting multiple sources of energy, and the closest one," is paused, turning to look and point at the tower that was overshadowing the town, "is located in that tower," it finished explaining.

"Well, that's typical," said Kurogane, "the feathers are always located in somewhere secure," referring to previous worlds, where the feathers were highly valued and protected due to their awesome power. "I wonder where the other feathers are located," asked Sakura rather softly, and Syaoran added, "yeah, me too," while turning to look at Mokona, who was the one who was capable of detecting the feathers. "I think they're far from this place," Mokona responded, after a moment of effort and concentration, "since their presence are very faint from this cliff," Mokona explained to the young princess, and to the young archeologist who asked that query.

"Anyway," called Fay, who was looking at the town with interest, "we can't just stand here, let's move on!" And the group walked towards the town with the feather in cheerful silence, ignorant to the magic, power and danger in that tower, the deserts of the world and the terrible stalker of the waves. But for now, they strolled towards the town in search of the first feather...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the fir****st chapter of my first story!!! (Celebrates) Review if you wish, and criticize if you want, and praise if you desire it. But please, please give feedback. Is the writing too close together? Those little things, alright? I'm new to this, so I really need help.**

**And I'll post the next chapter within three weeks, since I'm kinda busy, and don't hate me if its short! Or boring. Or sucky. Or stupid. Lol...**

**Well, ja!**


	2. Meet, Chat and Sleep

**Summary: Syaoran and the gang end up in a world full of magic. All seems regular, just like when they go to new worlds in search of a feather, but it also happens to hold more than one feather. And they are located very far from each other, and each of the feathers guarded by either magic, brute force, or unholy creatures, or more likely, a combination of the three...((SxS))**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the characters, or materials that CLAMP has produced. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, won't I? I'd be writing the real thing! **

**A/N: **

**Hiya! This is the next chapter of my first fic, Key of Kisses. Thanks you so much for those who reviewed, may I list the few who did, Wedan Anadrian, (thanks for the tip), Mysterious Angel Girl, (I'll try to space the text more, thanks a lot!), ****dbzgtfan2004, WildfireDreams, and last but not the least, my real life friends, ichi-sama and marian33.**

**A bit of OCness near the end, but I hope it won't be too much...**

**Whoops, too much A/N, and on with the story! (Deep breathes)**

* * *

"Let's move on!" called Fay, and the group walked towards the town… 

They arrived at the town fairly quickly, as from the cliffs it had seemed very far. They arrived near the town gates, where two guards, one with a pike, and one was with a sword.

The group recognized one of them and it was Ryuuoh, who was the gate-guard with the sword!

Mokona jumped high, "look its Ryuuoh!" it said happily. Ryuuoh looked at the strangers confusedly, and yelled, "travelers! How do you know my name?" he asked.

The group struggled for an explanation for Mokona's outburst, until Syaoran came up with an idea. "Well, erm…we just met somebody you looks very much like you, and we thought that you were him," he explained hastily, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, yeah, you look very much alike!" Fay smiled.

"Ok then," Ryuuoh said, feeling that this was not an ordinary day, while his partner merely shrugged through the whole thing.

"Well," Syaoran started, "will you open the gates?" he asked the guards. "Of course," said Ryuuoh's partner. "But we warn you, the central tower is forbidden to everybody," he warned, glaring to intimidate them, but was only met by smiles, and a scowl from Kurogane.

The gates were opened, and the group entered the town, with Mokona being carried by Sakura, who was beside Syaoran, and Fay and Kurogane at the back of the traveling group.

The town was a regular, rather like a town in the middle ages, but it seemed very prosperous, as there were carts found on the sides of the clean and wide streets, and people were smiling, buying goods and chatting with the merchants.

The houses were arranged in an orderly fashion, lined neatly beside the wide streets. The central tower, the great, grey stone structure, stood at the center of town, and overlooked almost all of the other buildings.

The town was simply neat, efficient and effective. "Neat town," Fay remarked, smiling, as the group looked around the street with the most people. Then he came across a very familiar face. It was Chun Hyang, whom they had met many times in other worlds.

She was dressed like most of the people there, in clean, comfortable clothes, and a necklace hanging from her neck. But what was most intriguing was that she was with somebody, a boy. The boy was carrying some groceries. Both of them were walking on the street, slightly pink faced.

Then Sakura and Syaoran, who had not yet noticed the two, collided with them on the wide street. Syaoran hit the boy, while Sakura hit Chun Hyang.

All four fell down in a heap on the street, and each one picked himself or herself up, with Syaoran, the boy and Sakura picked up the food from the fallen bag.

"We're sorry about that," Chun Hyang apologized. "It's fine, we weren't didn't se where we were going too," Sakura answered, before gasping, and finally noticed that the girl was Chun Hyang.

"Well, I'm Chun Hyang," she said, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said, "and this is Syaoran," she pointed, introducing the archeologist. "Same to you, Chun Hyang," said Syaoran, feeling slightly awkward, for he had already met Chun Hyang. "And this is Mokona," he said, showing the magical creature, who lay asleep across Sakura's arms.

"And this is Fay," he said, pointing toward the lean magician, "and Kurogane," referring to the muscular swordsman. "Pleased to meet you," said Fay, even though they had technically already met. Kurogane only nodded in response.

"And I forgot to introduce my…friend," Chun Hyang said rather awkwardly, pinkish tinges appearing on her cheeks. "Angelo," her 'friend' finished.

"So what brings you to town?" Angelo asked, eating his strawberry ice cream. "Oh, we're just travelers," Fay responded, licking his own vanilla ice cream. "And we're looking for something very valuable to the Princess," Syaoran explained, relishing his chocolate ice cream.

"And what might that be?" asked Chun Hyang, eating her own strawberry ice cream. The group looked hesitant to let Chun Hyang know exactly what they were looking for but Sakura, while eating cherry-flavored ice cream, knew that they can be trusted, told them. "Feathers, that contain part of my soul, my memories," she explained. "Syaoran and the others are sacrificing a lot for me, even though I don't remember them.".

This left Syaoran blushing, and Chun Hyan nodded, raising a knowing eyebrow at the pair. "Mokona helps too!" Mokona said cheerily, helping Sakura eat her cherry ice cream.

Finally, night arrived, and Chun Hyang and Angelo invited the group inside their home, where they could sleep, they insisted. The group happily agreed, for they needed at place to stay. Chun Hyang and Angelo had their own rooms, and Fay and Kurogane did too, as well as Sakura and Syaoran, but "there's only one bed," Chun Hyang apologetically said.

She intentionally did made the pair sleep together, for they liked each other, and everybody knew except for themselves. Syaoran started to lie down on the hard wooden floor and sleep, but Sakura interrupted him.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed?" she asked, but Syaoran replied, "well, umm...where would you sleep?"

"On the bed as well," Sakura said, sitting on the edge of the soft, large bed. "It's large enough to hold both of us..."

"Well...erm..." Syaoran stuttered, blushing and feeling very awkward.

"Please? I...I...want..to," Sakura tried to say, blushing a very dark shade of red. "Sleep with you," she finally said, "please," she added, looking at Syaoran hopefully.

Syaoran was already blushing like hell, but he managed to say, "alright, Sakura," and got up from his spot on the floor, and sat on the other edge of the bed.

They lied down at the same time, muttered, "goodnight," and slept without any incidents, and unknowngly, they held each other through the night of peaceful sleep, delighting in their close contact...

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Chapter 2 is up. I'm sorry that nothing really happened here, save for dialogue and character introducing. Angelo is an OC modeled after my best friend, brave, determined and kind. But I'm sorry to say that Chun Hyang and Angelo will meet a rather tragic fate in the next few chapters. :'(. Again, don't blame me if its too long, too short, to stupid, etc. Please review if you can, criticize if you deem it needed and praise if it crosses your mind.**

**Well, Ja!**


	3. The First Key

**Summary: Syaoran and the gang end up in a world full of magic. All seems regular, just like when they go to new worlds in search of a feather, but it also happens to hold more than one feather. And they are located very far from each other, and each of the feathers guarded by either magic, brute force, or unholy creatures, or more likely, a combination of the three...((SxS))**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the characters, or materials that CLAMP has produced. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, won't I? I'd be writing the real thing!**

**A/N:**

**First of all, thanks again for those who reviewed. And ichi, of course you know him! Lol, but seriously, thanks. Sorry for the wait. I already had some ideas, but I was too lazy to type! Reviews make an author's day, so please send in some. Anyway, here's the third chapter…**

**On with the story! OMG!**

* * *

Sakura woke up, feeling around if Syaoran was still there. They did, of course sleep together. But her hands felt nothing, and she concluded that Syaoran already left.

She sighed, thinking Syaoran was already up, doing things in order for her feathers to be recovered.

She got up, and noticed that Mokona was already gone as well. She again sighed, and took a quick, cold shower.

Afterwards, she opened a closet, and was a bit surprised to see some native clothes already there. She took a light pink colored shirt, made of soft, light cloth as well as a rather white skirt well beyond her knees and a pair of white sandals.

Sakura examined herself in the mirror for bit, and was satisfied with her outfit. She went down the stairs, where Syaoran, who was wearing a green shirt and brown, loose trousers, Fay, who wore a white shirt and blue trousers and Kurogane, wearing the same outfit he wore the day before, were eating.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "Morning," Fay and Syaoran responded; Kurogane merely grunted. "You look nice today, Sakura," Fay commented, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied, sitting beside Syaoran and eating the same porridge-like food.

"So," Fay began. "When do we go to the tower?" he asked, and Syaoran replied, "right after breakfast. Chun Hyang and Angelo insisted on coming with us, knowing it will be dangerous," he said, finishing his food.

* * *

After breakfast, the group of seven, (including Mokona), made for the tower, looking as inconspicuous as they can.

They noticed, that the closer they got to the tower, the less people there seemed to be, and the road became a little narrower, and almost no other buildings were around, and a slight haze had appeared while they walked.

It gave the area a bit of a scary effect, and it held some sort of silence over the group.

Finally, after walking on a long path, they arrived at the tower, with its large, ancient wooden doors looking sealed throughout the centuries.

"Well, this'll be easy," Kurogane said, punching the door, and shattering it to pieces, with bits of wood flying around, and leaving an echo of the blow.

"Kuro-pon, that was too much," Fay said, mokingly reprimanding Kurogane, knowing very seriously that the blow could be heard from far away, and any enemies inside would be alerted to their presence.

"Tch," Kurogane replied. "Well, shall we enter?" Chun Hyang asked nervously. "Yeah," everybody else replied, and Mokona said, "I feel the feather more strongly now," which indicated they were getting nearer.

"I think it's at the top of the tower," it continued. "Alright, then we must go to the top and retrieve it," Angelo said.

Then the group went up, and up, and up. They were already panting when they reached the seventh floor without any incidents. The place just seemed empty, save for dust, the sturdy, old staircase and the occasional spider web.

But when they reached the eighth floor, something stirred, and Sakura cried a very soft squeal, but Syaoran reassured, "it's nothing, it's probably just a mouse, Sakura," holding her arm. "Yes, of course," she said, blushing a bit.

But that was not a mouse. It suddenly rose, revealing a skeleton with a large, rusty axe. Several others rose up, wielding daggers, swords, scimitars, even stick and their own arms.

Kurogane drew his sword, and Fay remained calm, and Syaoran prepared to fight.

Kurogane yelled, "You go on, I'll keep then busy!" instructing the group to continue the search. "I'll help you with that," Fay said, and the duo charged at the mass of bones with weapons. Kurogane managed to take down two skeletons with a heavy strike, and Fay used kicks and leans to throw opponents off, and break their bodies.

Sakura continued to stand, staring at the fighters with fear and concern. Syaoran began to protest but he thought better than to disagree with two busy fighters.

"Come on princess, we're going," he said, grabbing the princess hastily but gently by the arm and dragging her up the stairs.

They still could hear the clash of metal and bone downstairs, and they knew they had to hurry before Fay and Kurogane began to move higher, retreating.

When finally, they reached the tenth floor, it was empty, just like the previous floors, but there was only a door, with a large keyhole and doorknob.

"The feather is just beyond that door," Mokona said very softly, also feeling something else around.

The grunts and clangs were getting louder and they knew they had to hurry. Chun Hyang and Angelo tried to open the door but it was locked. "Of course it's locked," Angelo said, feeling almost foolish for thinking that it was unlocked.

"We'll just have to make our own way," Syaoran replied, kicking the door with all his might. He swung his whole body around, drawing energy for the blow.

His foot collided with the wooden door, leaving a very audible thud echoing through the emptiness. He received no results with the kick, only little bruises on his foot.

Suddenly, a deep voice filled their ears with dark laughter, and it said, "You can't just enter this place. You need a key, or course."

"And it is a special key," it continued, pausing a bit. "One that requires an expression of true love between a man and a woman, specifically, a kiss, in order for a person to find it, and receive the prize inside," in explained, leaving smugness at its words.

Everybody in that room blushed. Syaoran and Sakrua looked at the opposite direction the other was at, and Chun Hyang and Angelo looked at each other hesitantly.

Chun Hyang and Angelo loved each other very much, even without admitting it, and Sakura's feeling for Syaoran were only just beginning to develop and prosper, while Syaoran, of course, loved his princess since, well, forever.

The awkward silence continued through with their thoughts almost being heard.

Syaoran was thinking, _Sakura does not love me, even if I love her, and that will never change._

Sakura, who was very confused, as the voice got her thinking about her feelings for Syaoran. She was very fond of him, of course, since he was sacrificing a lot to retrieve her memories, but she wasn't sure if she loved him.

Chun Hyang and Angelo knew they loved each other but were too shy to admit it.

Silence ensued. Chun Hyang thought, as the clangs got ever so closer, _those two can't keep the skeletons for long, _as evidenced by Kurogane's yell of, "hurry up and get that feather!"

Finally, Angelo spoke, "Chun Hyang, I…I…you…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say, until abandoning all pretense and approaching her slowly. "I love you," he said simply, and Chun Hyang almost cried tears of joy after hearing those words.

"I love you too, Angelo," she said, rather more successfully than Angelo.

The two closed their eyes, and their faces inched closer towards each other, nearer and nearer…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!**

**Sorry about that cliffhanger. Just thought it would be more exciting. I'll try to go into detail in the next chapter. Please review. I'm not even going to try with that 'review if you wish' thing. I'm just plain begging. Reviews make an author's day.**

**Well, Ja!**


	4. Payment

**Summary: Syaoran and the gang end up in a world full of magic. All seems regular, just like when they go to new worlds in search of a feather, but it also happens to hold more than one feather. And they are located very far from each other, and each of the feathers guarded by either magic, brute force, or unholy creatures, or more likely, a combination of the three...((SxS))**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the characters, or materials that CLAMP has produced. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, won't I? I'd be writing the real thing!**

**A/N:**

**Sooo sorry for the very very very late post! I've been really busy lately, with school and other things. Plus I feel like my stories are unsatisfactory, so I haven't been in the mood to write either. But no worries, I'll promise to at least finish this story.**

**Story time!**

* * *

Finally, Angelo spoke, "Chun Hyang, I…I…you…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say, until abandoning all pretense and approaching her slowly. "I love you," he said simply, and Chun Hyang almost cried tears of joy after hearing those words.

"I love you too, Angelo," she said, rather more successfully than Angelo.

The two closed their eyes, and their faces inched closer towards each other, nearer and nearer…

Their lips touched softly at first, with their bodies moving closer as well, with their arms snaking around the opposite's bodies, pulling themselves into a tighter embrace. Their eyes blurred with passion. Or was it something else?

Chun Hyang felt something snaking into her mouth, and her lips opened on instinct. Angelo's tongue entered, and with it, came a wave of pleasure and heat. Chun Hyang was surprised, but just shut up and kissed back

Sakura and Syaoran watched rather awkwardly at the two, for it was a strange situation, but they were brought back down to the world, when a light blue key, glowing with bright light, fell on the feet of the two lovers. Chun Hyang and Angelo didn't mind, and didn't even bother to glance, they were far and way too...busy, but Syaoran picked the key up.

"This is the first key!" he exclaimed, quickly jamming it into the golden door hole, and the door simply vanished like air, along with the still glowing first key. Syaoran was mystified for a second, and then went inside the room, with Sakura following him.

The feather, in all its might, was on a finely built table. The table itself was astounding, as if made by a master carpenter. It was carved, with figures of people's faces. Strangely, something blurry was there on the underside of the table, unseen by Syaoran and Sakura

Syaoran immediately grabbed the feather, with strangely, a note attached to it. Syaoran didn't even attempt to open it, for they were in a hurry_. I'll have to read that later_, he thought as he grabbed Sakura's arm and run, but saw that Chun Hyang and Angelo still hasn't stopped their passionate expression of love, and one would think it were unnatural that they won't stop for air...

He'll have to stop them soon if they're going to get out. Mokona giggled, its cheeks turning red.

A thunderous roar of falling bones and metal suddenly crashed into their ears. After a few uncertain moments, Fay and Kurgane arrive, all sweaty and panting.

"The skeletons…died," Kurogane said lamely, heaving a breath.

When they both looked at the lovers STILL kissing, they looked away, looking embarrassed. It was pretty awkward.

They decided to go down, but Chun Hyang and Angelo would not even move from the spot, they never stopped, not even for breath. Their eyes were…faded, as if their souls were being drained, and it passed through the organs.

Suddenly, Chun Hyang fell on the ground with an audible thud, echoing in the strange and scary event, shocking everybody present.

"What happened!?" Fay asked frantically, and Sakura looked horrified, even looking away, so she wouldn't see what emptiness was on Chun Hyang's eyes. Kurogane and Syaoran bent down, and discovered…She was dead, her eyes wide open and colorless.

Angelo literally looked like a zombie, weak and drained, and also fell down and collapsed after a few moments of staring at his Chun Hyang. Syaoran again checked if he was still brething, but he wasn't, he was dead too, and he died in the same, mystifying way as Chun Hyang did, with colorless and wide open eyes .

The lovers were dead, and the group looked scared and nervous. They were startled when they heard the same voice, announcing loudly with the voice ringing through the eerie silence, "The payment has been received." They looked confused and the word 'payment?' all rang in their minds.

Finally, Fay said, "we have to get out of here, if we're prone to dying suddenly," a look of worry in his eyes. So they went down cautiously, but they encountered nothing, and when they finally reached the bottom, they almost ran quickly, away from the cursed tower.

But a smug voice filled the silence and emptiness of the tower. "They will be like those who defended this place, never to rest, and to fend it off from explorers and researchers alike," it said, smugness eminating from every syllable.

Meanwhile, the blurred spot of the beautiful, elaborately carved table suddenly had a carving of the lover's faces, joined in the mouth, as if to indicate kissing, though their eyes and expressions looked horrified, as their souls and bodies were trapped forever in the forsaken emptiness of the tower…

* * *

**Wow. I felt really bad about killing characters, but 'the story must go on.' Anyway, I'll try to update sooner this time, since Christmas break is just around the corner. Unless their fill our bags with homework again. We'll see…**

**Oh yeah, please review! ONEGAII!!! **

**See ya!**


End file.
